Nous ne devrions pas
by Miss Lilith Samael
Summary: Fin 6 eme annee, un bal, une tenue, un professeur, une eleve, Hermione Granger, sa vie bascule, des reves, des souvenirs, des visages, des noms... Que lui arrive-t-il? Ancien titre: Wish I Had An Angel
1. Chapitre Premier

Chapitre 1- Le bal et ce qui se passa apres

C'etait enfin la fin d'annee pour le college Poudlard, mais c'etait aussi le grand jour:

Aujourd'hui le 28 Juin allait se derouller le bal de fin d'annee qui avait pour theme de s'habiller d'une maniere inhabituelle.

C'est ainsi que 2 fille nomme Hermione Granger et l'autre Ginny Weasley etait en train de s'habiller:

Ginny avait decider de s'habiller en Valkyrie: Un haut marron recouvrant toute sa poitrine et s'aretant juste en dessous du nombril accompagnee d'une jupe maron a pan s'arettant mi-cuisse. Au dessus du coude elle avait des morceau de fer qui serrait son bras, elle en avait aussi au-dessus de ses bottes marons: sur les molet.

Pour la coiffure elle avait laches les trois quart de ses long cheveux roux qui lui arrives a la moitie du dos et le dernier quart de ses cheveux etait atachait en une petite queue (n.d.a: je c c complique mais pour mieu comprendre en fait c la tenue et la coiffure de Piper (charmed) dans la saison 5: "l'âme des guerrieres").

Et Hermione en gothique:

Elle portait un longue robe bustier noir qui s'arrretait juste en dessous des genoux et qui etait fendue sur le cote jusqu'a la mi-cuisse, elle etait un peu decollete c'est a dire que l'on pouvait apercevoir la naissance de ses seins. Elle s'etait teint les cheveux en noir et les avait lissee, a present ils lui arrivait en dessous des fesses.

Elle avait mis des bottes noires a grand talons compenssé. Question maquillage elle avait miss du crayon khôl noir, du noire a paupiere et du rouge a lèvres noir.

Une fois prete Ginny descendit rejoindre son cavalier qui n'etait autre que Harry. Hermione quand a elle prefera ecrire une lettre a ses parents pour leur expliquer qu'elle rentrerait dans 2 jours a la maison et qu'il n'etait pas la peine qu'ils viennent la chercher car elle viendrait avec sa voiture;

Effectivement elle avait passe son permis les vacances precedentes (n.d.a:je fais comme en amerique: en ameriques nous pouvons passer notre permis a 16 ans (sauf qu'ils sont en angletterre)) et elle allait en profiter.

Une fois sa lettre cacheter elle la laissa sur son bureau: elle la posterai plus tard.

Elle descendit rapidement les marche menant a la grande salle car elle était déjà en retard. A son arrive tous les bavardages se turent et tous les eleves la fixerent ce qui la gena au plus haut point!

Elle alla vite rejoindre Brian un eleve de Serdaigle qui l'avait invite.

Une fois les grandes portes en bois de chêne de la grande salle ouverte elle s'engageat dan la file des personnes chargees d'ouvrir le bal c'est a dire les prefet des 6 eme annee: Drago Malefoy accompagnee de Pansy Parkinson, Ron Weasley accompagnee de Lavande Brown, Cho Chang accompagnee de Mickael Corner et donc Hermione Granger et Brian Olner.

Ils commencerent a danser en rythme sur une valse jouer par l'orchestre de l'ecole puis lorsque a musique s'arreta ils se separerent et allerent rejoindre leurs amis respectif.

Hermione se dirigeat dabord vers le buffet ou elle servit avant d'entendre un murmure dans son oreil:

Voix: Jollie tenue Miss Granger!

Hermione: Merci professeur! Dit-elle sans même se retourner car elle avait reconnu la voix mielleuse et a la fois cruelle de son ex professeur de potions

Elle se servit et alla s'asseoir avec Harry, Ron et Ginny. Elle reçut beaucoup de compliment et de regard etonnant concernant sa tenue.

A la fin de la soiree (2 heure du mâtin) elle remonta dans son dortoir et elle aperçut sur son bureau la lettre qu'elle devait envoye a ses parents. Pour ne pas perdre de temps elle la prit se dirigeat vers la voilière et prit un hibou grand duc qui s'etait precipitee sur elle a son entree! Elle avait bien reconnu le hibou de Malefoy mais comme elle n'arrivait pas a s'en debarrassait elle attacha sa lettre a sa patte.

Elle sortit de la voilière descendit les marches et s'engageat dans le couloir mais elle se sentit attiree par le bras dans une piece a peine éclairee par une lucarne:

Hermione: Qui est la ? Demanda-t-elle froidement.

Voix: Ohhhhh tu le saura bien assez vite! Dit une voix froide et suave...

Hermione: Que me voulez vous proffesseur? Si c'est pour me parler des A.S.P.I.Cs... Mais elle fut coupe par une main froide qui s'abbatit sur sa joue avec tellement de violence qu'elle en tomba par terre.

Voix: Tait toi donc pauvre idiote!

Hermione: Comment osez vous? s'exclamat elle avec de la haine de la voix tout en se relevant.

Voix: JE TAI ORDONNE DE TE TAIRE

Hermione: Je n'ai pas d'ordre a recevoir de vous professeur Rogue!

Elle reçut une nouvelle giffle de la par de son professeur qui eut pour effet de la faire taire.

Puis elle sentit les mains de son proffesseur la carressait! Elle les attrapa par les poignet et les retira: et une giffle pour le coups elle paniqua mais elle n'avait pas peur!

Rogue: A present tu va faire ABSOLUMENT TOUT ce que je te demande. Ordonnat-il.

Hermione ne repondit rien. Il replaca sa main sur ses epaules denudés puis il lui ouvrit sa robequi tomba au sol lanca apparaitre ses souvetement ce qui la fit rougir considerablement car elle etait extrememen pudique: elle refusait même que sa propre mère la voit dans cette tenue alors son professeur encore moin

Hermione: Aretez tout de suite car si vous croyez que je vais me laissez violer sans bouger vous vous trompez considerablement!

CLAC Rogue venait de lui donner une nouvelle giffle

Hermione furieuse: MAIS ARRETEZ DE ME GIFFLEZ SOBRE IDIOT!!!!!!!!!

Elle sentit des levres chaudes se poser sans aucune delicatesse sur les siennes se qui la degoutat puis elle sentit qu'il essayait d'introduire sa langue dans sa bouche; elle pincat ses levres au point de s'en faire mal mais il reussit et commençat a lui mordre sa levre inferieure ce qui la fit saigner.Il laissa ses mains se baladait sur le corp de sa victime: Il lui detacha son soutien gorge et commenca a lui malaxer ses seins (n.d.a: burrrrkkkkkkkk dsl mai c important).

Puis il enleva son pantalon et dit:

Rogue: Suce moi (n.d.a: baaaaaaaa chui dsl men veuillez pas mais c pour montrez a quel point Rogue est cruelle et pour faire augmentait ses fautes)!

Hermione: PARDON??? NON MAIS VOUS VOUS PRENEZ POUR QUI??? JE NE SUIS PAS UNE TRAINE MOI!!!!!

Nouvelle giffle de la part de Monsieur-tu-vas-m'ecouter-sinon-tu-vas-te-prendre-une-giffle-Rogue!

Il sortit sa baguette lui lança un sort de silence et un autre pour qu'elle soit attache au poteau puis il enleva lui même son caleçon et lui colla son sexe contre sa bouche qu'elle gardait obstinement fermer. Il lui mit une giffle qui la fit ouvrir la bouche. Puis il commençat ces vas et viens dans sa bouche en criant des râles de plaisir tandis qu'elle essayait de crier et qu'elle se debattait mais c'ettait sans espoirs!

Et tout d'un coup elle sentit un liquide d'un gout ignoble couller dans sa gorge: IL VENAIT D'EJACULER (n.d.a: beurk beurk beurk baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa :p).

Il retira son sexe de sa bouche puis la detacha (a l'aide de sa baguette magique bien sur) et l'attacha sur l'une des tables.

Il lui arracha sa culote en coton (n.d.a: c'etait une SIMPLE culotte en COTON) et la penetra avec force: Ce qui eut pour effet de faire ouvrir grand les yeux d'Hermione mais ne pleura pas et ne cria pas.

Il allait de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus profond dans le corps de Hermione

Au bout de 10 minutes de plaisir pour Rogue et de haine et degout pour Hermione, il se retira et se rhabilla.

Rogue: Tu est tres bonne tu le sait?

Hermione: Detachez moi salle pedophile.

Rogue: Ohhhhh la lionne s'enerve! Tu ferais mieux de te rhabillez salle sang-de-bourbe! Dit-il en lançant le contre sort qui la liberra.

Puis il sortit.Hermione en hâte se rhabilla ...

... et sortit en trombe de la piece en oubliant sa baguette a l'interrieur, puis retourna a la vitesse eclair dans son dortoir qu'elle partagait avec Ginny, Lavande et Parvatie qui ne dormait pas et qui lui demanderent ou elle etait donc passe!

Hermione: Ne ... ne vous en faite pas j'etait... juste aller envoyer une lettre a mes parents.

Ginny: Pendant 2 heure 28?

Hermione: Euhhh... apres je suis aller... me doucher.

Lavande: Tu ne nous mentirais pas un peu par hasard Mione? Regarde toi tu est encore maquillé!!!

Parvatie: Tu sais tu peux nous le dire si tu as ete rejoindre un garçon?!

Hermione treissaillant: NONNNNNNNN PAS DU TOUT. Dit-elle ses yeux trahissant la peur.

Puis elle alla a la salle de bain et se mit sous la douche ou elle se frota le corps avec force comme pour se nettoyer de ce que son ex proffesseur de potions (vu qu'a present il est proffesseur de Defenses contre les force du mal).

Ensuite elle alla se coucher en disant bonne nuit au autres.

Alors quesque vous pensez de mon premier chapitre??? j'espere que sa vous a plu kisssou et chui vraiment dsl por le passage mais apres on sera debrassait de lui dsl pour ceux qui l'aime bien lol


	2. Chapitre Second

Chapitre 2-Horror in England

pensées Hermione=

Le lendemain Hermione ne se reveilla pas. Et pour cause, elle n'avait pas dormit: Elle avait pleurée toute la nuit.

Hermione se sentait extremement mal elle avait besoin d'en parler a quelqun mais a qui? Vers qui pouvait-elle se 

tourner sans qu'il ou elle ne la juge? Ron? Non il ne comprendrait pas! Harry? Il etait trop occupée avec les 

horcruxes. Ginny? Elle n'arriverait pas à le lui avouer... Elle etait vraiment desesperée...

Elle resta toute la journée dans son lit en alternant reflexion et sommeil. Ce n'est qu'à 19 heure qu'elle décida d'aller prendre une douche.

Une fois sortit de la douche Hermione se mit devant son mirroir et appliqua son plan qui consistait à ne faire 

comme si de rien n'etait:

Donc elle se mit devant son mirroir et essaya d'adopter un regard froid pour qu'aucun de ses sentiments ne soit 

decelé.

Chose faite elle sortit de la salle de bain et se fit apparaître un repas, puis elle s'endormit en se jurant de ne 

plus jamais pleurer.

DRRRIIINGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Voix: OHHH PUTIN!! HERMIONE SA TE DIRAIT D'ARRETER TON REVEIL A LA MERDE??

Hermione tout en arretant son reveil: Oh désolé Lavande je ne voulais pas te reveiller!

Lavande en colère: Bah c'est raté!

Ginny: Oh faite qu'avais-tu avais hier?

Hermione: Rien j'étais fatiguée.

Après avoir fait sa toilette, elle alla préparer sa valise. A 11 heure elle déscendit dans le grand hall où elle retrouva 

Harry, Ron, Ginny ainsi que tous les élèves de Poudlard. Une fois que tous le monde fut arrivés ils prirent le Poudlard

Express.

Une fois qu'ils eurent trouvés un wagon libre ils se mirent à parler mais Hermione qui se sentait mal-à l'aise sortit.

Elle se demandait pourquoi elle était si faible? Pourquoi avait-elle pleuré il n'y avait que les lâches qui pleuraient!!

Non elle n'etait pas lâche et elle ne le serait jamais!! Mais alors pourquoi?? 

ARGGGGGGGGGG Hermione arrête de te prendre la tête oublie ce qui est arrivé dis-toi que ce n'était qu'un mauvais 

rêve rien d'autre!! En tous cas il me le paiera, foi d'Hermione il me le paiera!!=

Lorsque le train arriva à bon port, chacun se firent leurs au revoirs tout en se promettant de s'écrire.

Hermione pendant les vacances alla en France tandis que les Weasley et Harry restèrent au terrier.

Un mois de vacances plus tard, en Angleterre, au Granger Manor:

-Hermione, ma cherie, viens nous allons passer à... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hermione, en entendant cela, se precipitat dans la cuisine et là, elle découvrit une scène qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru voir ailleurs que dans ses cauchemards,

ses cauchemards repetitifs qui surgissaient chaque nuit dans son esprit inconscient.

Une voix des plus sinistres dit:

-Tiens, mais ne serait-ce pas là notre Sang-de-Bourbe international?

Une autre voix plus graisseuse dit:

-Maî-maître qu'allons nous fai-faire d'elle?

-Voyons Queudver, réfléchis, que faisons nous aux personnes qui peuvent nous être utile?

-Euhh... Je-je ne sais pas maître...

-Il faut absolument que tu relise "Le guide du parfait mangemort" ...

Une autre voix intervint:

-Bon alors qu'est-ce-qu'on attend pour l'embarquer?

Suivi d'une autre:

-Lulu, sois patient, petit bebe Potter est pas arrivé...

-La-ferme Lestrange, riposta Hermione, si vous croyez que Harry va venir, vous vous fouttez le doigt dans l'oeuil jusqu'à l'omoplate.

On se demande tous, pourquoi elle ne transplanait pas, la réponse se résume en trois mots: Sortilège Anti-Transplanage.

Il fallait qu'elle trouve une echappatoire, et vite. Bien qu'elle ne voulait pas laisser les corps de ses parents, si elle voulait s'en sortir, il lui fallait s'enfuir.

Pourquoi ne pas combattre? A une contre huit mangemorts assassins, elle ne voyait pas comment elle pourrait s'en sortir...

Elle se mit à réflechir, elle pensa très fort au fait de partir de cet endroit, elle voulait essayer de percer le Sortilège.

Tout d'un coup, le vent se mit à souffler, la terre trembla, l'amosphère devint étouffante, de la vapeur l'enroba et pour finir, des flammes apparurent et là, plus rien,

seul la vision de Voldemort attrapant et dechirant un morçeau de sa jupe noire resta, c'etait le trou noir...


End file.
